This invention relates to providing a system for improved protection from contagious diseases. More particularly this invention relates to providing a system for protection a medical practitioner during oral examination of a patient. Patients having a contagious disease may transmit that disease to the medical practitioner through body fluids expelled from the mouth, during an oral examination. The medical practitioner needs to be close to the patient to orally examine and take culture swabs from the patient's mouth and throat. It is desirable, however, to prevent potential spread of disease to the medical practitioner.